begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Stats
The Stats tab is the first tab in the My Profile page. Features The Stats tab displays the player's stats. Above is a bar graph of the corresponding Stat and below is a table of the player's stats. The stats are: *Kills: The amount of opponents the player has killed. *Deaths: The amount of times the player has died. *Kill/Death Ratio: Kills Stat divided by Deaths Stat. *Assists: The amount of times the player has assisted in a Kill. *Bullets Fired: The amount of bullets the player has fired. *Bullets Hit Opponent: The amount of bullets the player has fired that has hit opponents. *Weapon Accuracy: Bullets Fired Stat divided by Bullets Hit Opponents Stat. *Headshots: The amount of times the player has fired successfully at an opponent's head. *Rounds Won: The amount of rounds the player has won. *Rounds Lost: The amount of rounds the player has lost. *Matches Won: The amount of matches the player has won. *Matches Lost: The amount of matches the player has lost. *Highest Kill Streak: The highest Kill Streak the player has achieved (consecutive kills without being killed or leaving the server). *Highest Multi-Kill: The highest Multi-Kill the player has achieved (two or more consecutive kills within three seconds of the last kill). *Total Multi-Kills: The amount of Multi-Kills the player has achieved (two or more consecutive kills within three seconds of the last kill). *Damage Inflicted: The amount of damage the player has inflicted (Unsure if self-inflicted damage counts). The Stats appear in three columns: Today, This Month, and All Time. *Today: Displays the Stats of the player as of the current day. *This Month: Displays the Stats of the player as of the current month (Displays the sum of all stats except Kill/Death Ratio, Weapon Accuracy, Highest Kill-Streak, and Highest Multi-Kill. For Kill/Death Ratio and Weapon Accuracy it displays the average of each Stat. For Highest Kill-Streak and Highest Multi-Kill, it displays the highest of each.). *All Time: Displays the Stats of the player since they started (Displays the sum of all stats except Kill/Death Ratio, Weapon Accuracy, Highest Kill-Streak, and Highest Multi-Kill. For Kill/Death Ratio and Weapon Accuracy it displays the average of each Stat. For Highest Kill-Streak and Highest Multi-Kill, it displays the highest of each.). The Stats page displays a bar tab for each stat. The player can change the bar graph to represent the desired data by clicking on the Stats in the table (The Stats within the Today column do not have a bar graph assigned to them). Below the bar graph is a legend box with two series. *First series (line with symbol at midpoint): Clicking on this series will display/hide a line that will add the Stat and display a increasing line. This feature is only available for the This Month column and not available for the Stats: Kill/Death Ratio, Bullets Fired, Bullets Hit Opponent, Weapon Accuracy, Highest Kill Streak, Highest Multi-Kill, and Total Multi-Kills. *Second series (Square): Clicking on this series will hide/display the bars in the bar graph. Trivia *If a player kills n players a day, yet doesn't get killed at all, the Kills/Death ratio would be the number of kills, even though it's mathematically incorrect. Category:My Profile